For Your Entertainment
by Blightt
Summary: The gods at Olympus are deadly bored so they make up challenges and make the campers entertain them!  Few other demigod children suddenly appear in the challenges, but which one is essential to appease the gods?  Rated T for mild swearing and fight stuff
1. Boredom

**I've been reading Percy Jackson finished the series lately. Also a few fanfics about them. Alot of good ones, most about Truth or Dare and fun.**

**So, I'm adding another PJO fanfic to the collection, '_Entertainment' (Takes place a few weeks after The Last Olympian)_**

**Thanks goes to I(dot)Tripped(dot)Over(dot)Reality for the help and encouragement she's given me the past few days to write a new fanfic.**

**ITOR as Sandra Mason**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>Zeus, The King Of Gods, God Of Sky, Lightning and Thunder was sitting on his throne in the Olympian meeting room. He was sitting alone, when none of the other gods were present. "Hmm," he thought to himself."The demigods at Camp Half-Blood seem to be taking us for granted after Jackson told the rest of us to claim them earlier. There's nothing happening." He called an emergency meeting.<p>

POOF!

All the gods were present. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hapheastus, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Persephone, Artemis, Dionysus, Hera, Hestia, Nemesis, Hecate, Hebe, Janus and Morpheus were all on their own thrones.

"Yes, my lord?" Artemis, Goddess Of The Hunt asked.

"The demigods at Camp Half-Blood seem to be taking us for granted, especially the new campers expecting to be claimed earlier," Zeus said.

All the gods agreed.

"What shall we do about it, brother?" Poseidon, God Of The Sea asked. "Punishment?"

Zeus pictured the image in his head. Young demigods running around in horror as golden arrows (Apollo), lightning strikes (Zeus), sea creatures (Poseidon), war hammers (Ares), owls (Athena) and skulls (Hades) fell from the sky.

"No." Zeus observed.

"Well, we are all bored out of our minds so why don't we just make Peter Johnson-"

Dionysus, The God Of Wine was cut off by Poseidon

"Percy Jackson." he said.

"Whatever," Dionysus continued. "And his friends entertain us?"

"_Entertain?_" Zeus asked.

The meeting was adjourned. Zeus wrote a letter to Camp Half-Blood and gave it to Hermes, The Messenger God. Hermes put on his magic shoes, a pair of Converse shoes with wings on them and flew to camp with the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

Chiron called together all the campers together in front of the Big House.

"I have two pieces news for you all. Firstly, we shall have two new students."

The campers burst out in cheers. They were excited as new students meant more maiming and fun in Capture The Flag every Friday.

"Second, we have got news from Olympus." he said grimly.

There wasn't much cheers this time. Then, Chiron started reading out the letter from the gods. It was like reading a prophecy. You get the honored feeling and your mind started to race. _What will the gods/prophecy ask me? _And plus, it rhymed.

"_The gods are bored, we all fourteen._

_Entertain us all, you ungrateful teens._

_Two campers new, many campers age_

_One of the seas with the blessing of lightning, __the other of fire with the ability of change."_

As if on cue, the two new campers appeared. One of them was a girl, the other a guy. The girl had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She wore a T-shirt, a black hoodie over it and jeans. The guy was a redhead with blue eyes. He wore a red T-shirt with a white motif and black slacks.

"This is Sandra Mason and Clyde McConroy." Chiron introduced.

Both of them instantly clicked with the other campers and they talked and mingled. Almost instantly, Sandra was claimed. Poseidon's green trident glowed above her while Zeus's lightning engulfed her.

"Hail, Sandra Mason, daughter of Poseidon and Zeus, Earthshaker and Father of All Gods." Chiron announced. "We haven't had a double-claiming since- oh my gods."

Everyone kneeled, including Chiron.

A skull appeared over Clyde while a black shadow of flame tickled at him, changing his attire, hair and eye color. First, he changed into a tuxedo with Bermuda shorts and blonde hair and grey eyes and then he changed back to his red T-shirt and black slacks.

"Hail, Clyde McConroy, son of Hades and Morpheus, Hellbringer and Morpher. Another double-claiming. Maybe this is a sign from the gods?" Chiron said, while kneeling. "Now, we shall have to play as the god's pawns." he added grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

Zeus and the other gods were thinking of ideas for the first entertainment challenge. Suddenly, a bright thought popped in Athena's intelligent mind.

"The first game," she announced, "Will be Truth or Dare."

"All in favor?" Zeus bellowed.

All the gods, except Ares and Artemis (As Ares wasn't into games and Artemis feared romantic-like dares) agreed.

Then the gods thought of a dare.

"Make the cutest couples in 40 seconds?" a giggling Aphrodite asked.

"Hunt down the most exotic beast?" Artemis enquired.

"We will take both your ideas and merge them into one." Ares commanded, obviously not wanting to wast any more time with ridiculous dares.

"Make the boys cute and sport exotic things!" all the gods said at once.

Hermes sent another letter to Camp Half-Blood (This time he wrote it himself so it didn't have to rhyme)

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

"_The gods have chosen to make the boys look cute and sport exotic things?_" all the guys screamed in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!<strong>

**I know, I know... CLIFFHANGER :D**

**Few other demigod children will be chosen in the reviews. Please tell me who you want to be claimed by.**

**Flames aren't appreciated and will be ignored.**

**~ Clyde.**


	2. Challenge Numero Uno

**Thanks to my wonderful 5 reviewers for the first chapter!**

**J.C Kali = Thanks! I will keep on going ;) What was the BIG mistake?**

**Slyshindi = Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**

**ITOR = I thought I spelt it Hephaestus. Thanks for the three reviews!**

**Also Huge Thanks To Slyshindi and hpvampire for adding this story to Favorite Stories List. You guys made my day :D**

**More thanks to ITOR for adding this to her Story Alerts list :D**

**On to the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What Happened Last Chapter :<em>**

**_AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD_**

**"_The gods have chosen to make the boys look cute and sport exotic things?_" all the guys screamed in shock.**

The guys stood there, jaws dropped and dumbfounded.

"Do new students have to participate in the challenges?" Clyde asked hopefully not having to sport high heels. (**Because those things PAIN! ****Unfortunately, I speak from experience :(**)

Chiron thought about this. When Percy Jackson, the hero who saved Olympus, started in Camp Half-Blood, he had to participate in Capture The Flag in the start. But Clyde hadn't had any training at all, or a weapon. Percy had 'Anaklusmos' or 'Riptide', the ballpoint pen that uncapped into a 3 foot long bronze blade. He thought about this, delving into the inner chambers of his mind. "Yes or No?" The other guy campers were also waiting for his answer. "It wouldn't be fair if Clyde didn't have to do it while every other guy had to." he thought intently.

"Chiron?" Clyde asked again.

"I don't think so... No." Chiron blurted out.

Clyde started cheering, alone while every other guy scowled at him. He shut up from then on. Later on, Camp Half-Blood started preparing for 'Challenge : Makeover' as Aphrodite called it. All the campers from each cabin sat in front of the catwalk watching the guys. The gods sent down a catwalk shaped like a U. There was a room at the end of it that the guys come out of to 'strut their stuff'. Under the walk, Hephaestus had trapped moonlight in bulbs so the walk gleamed and glowed under the contestants. The contest had three challenges: Beauty, Wisdom and Overall Skill. In front of the catwalk sat three judges behind a sheet covered table. Aphrodite looked for Beauty, Athena for Wisdom and Hera for Overall Skill. An Iris-Message showed the Olympian council watching the pageant, the rest of the gods grinning. The pageant began with Percy Jackson sported a green dress and a neon green pair of heels plus a tiara.

"Four out of ten for lack of makeup." Aphrodite judged hastily.

"Say, Percy, what do you think is the square root of a million?" Athena asked, a small grin playing on her face.

"Uhhhh..." Percy said, dumbfounded.

The Ares and Hermes cabin snickered

"That's unfair!" Poseidon and Annabeth defended. Obviously not wanting Percy to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

"It's not his fault that he's a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth added.

That made the Ares and Hermes cabin burst into laughter, the loudest being Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares.

"Wisdom a two, mainly because I second my daughter and another point because it's amusing to watch this young demigod stress his mind." Athena finnaly judged.

"Overall score is a six." Hera said.

Percy went back into the room at the back, ecstatic that he didn't have to model any more. Next up came Connor Stoll, the demigod of Hermes and twin of Travis Stoll. He sported a golden tiara, a golden V necked dress and golden heels.

"Three." The three judges said at the same time.

There were many sixes, twos for the Ares guys and tens for Aphrodite guys, Hephaestus guys got a one, Apollo guys got a four. An hour after the pageant ended, the gods sent a summons to Chiron.

"Clyde McConroy and Sandra Mason to Olympus." Chiron announced.

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

Hemes snapped his fingers and the two demigods were summoned. They instantly kneeled in the presence of the four gods, Morpheus, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. The Olympian meeting room was stunning. The floors were clouds, and twenty thrones sat at the edges of the council, forming an O. Beside Poseidon's throne, a fountain was spouting rapidly with an occasional _moo._ "An Ophiotaurus" Sandra guessed.

"Welcome." Zeus regarded them.

"Hello father!" Sandra exclaimed. "Why have we been summoned here?"

"We have gifts to give you." Poseidon grinned.

Zeus and Poseidon gave Sandra her gifts first. She got a miniature version of Zeus' Master Bolt which actually looked like Poseidon's trident, depending on which angle you look at it. She also got a black sheath for her weapon that she could strap to her back. Poseidon also gave her five sand dollars.

"You'll know when to use it," Poseidon informed. "Brother, your gift now?"

Hades pulled out a smaller Helm of Darkness and gave it to Clyde. Morpheus and Hades also gave him a Stygian Iron metal block and a red sheath. Clyde stared at the block in amusement.

"It morphs into whatever weapon you think of, but that weapon will be made of Stygian Iron." Morpheus explained.

Clyde thought of Poseidon's trident. And suddenly, there it was, a trident similar to Poseidon's but made of Stygian Iron.

"Cool!" Clyde exclaimed. "Thank you Hades and Morpheus!"

The four gods grinned at their children's excitement.

"One more thing. We three are brothers, Hades, Poseidon and I," Zeus stated. "And Sandra, you are my daughter. Clyde, you are Hades's son. Which makes you...?"

"Cousins?" Clyde guessed.

"Quarter my cousin, quarter my brother." Sandra giggled.

The gods laughed at this and sent the two demigods down back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

As soon as the two demigods came back to camp, Percy and Annabeth were in front of the cabins, waiting for them.

"Hey bro!" Sandra said, grinning.

"What were you doing up on Olympus?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"Ermm... Nothing much." Clyde replied.

Percy and Annabeth _oohed_.

"Well we can't do that because she's my cousin." Clyde defended.

"Oh, and Annabeth, you're Percy's uncle's niece's daughter. You're somehow related. Why are you dating?" Sandra perked up.

Annabeth gagged.

"Were kidding. Gods have no DNA." Sandra finally explained.

Annabeth sighed a sigh of relief and pecked Percy on the cheek.

"Good night." she said.

Percy, Clyde and Sandra were alone, next to the beach.

"Is there a particular cabin for double claimed children?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. We got the Hephaestus and Ares cabins to help build it. It's scheduled to be ready in the morning," Percy said ,"For now, Sandra will have to stay in either the Poseidon or the Zeus cabin while Clyde will stay in the new Hades cabin with Nico di Angelo, your half brother."

Sandra left with Percy to her cabin while Clyde went to the Hades cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sandra's Point of View~<strong>

* * *

><p>I followed Percy to the Poseidon cabin. It looked brilliant. A stone fish spewing water into a bowl which turned into mist sat at the corner. The walls were lined with seashells, tackle and bait for fishing and fishing rods. The whole place smelled entirely of the saltwater sea, which made me feel at home. There were two bunkbeds, one of them was Percy's which he slept on the bottom and the top bunk was piled with mechanical parts. I saw a big shadow emerge from the top bunk. I got ready for a hellhound or something, gripping the miniature Master Bolt until my knuckles turned white.<p>

"Brother!" a voice exclaimed.

I looked at the creature. It had one eye and shaggy brown hair. It was a Cyclopes, natural folk to Poseidon's realm. I looked at Percy in amazement. He was scratching at an itch on his forearm. He felt my glare on his face and turned to look at me.

"Oh, Sandra, Tyson. Tyson, Sandra," Percy adressed ,"This is your half brother, Tyson." he grinned.

"A Cyclopes?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, new half sister. I am Cyclopes." Tyson tried.

His grammar wasn't that good but just good enough to be understandable. On that note, Tyson went back to fiddling with his machines. He then gave me a mechanical flower. I tried to smell it but before I could, it exploded into a million gears and bolts.

"Uh-oh. Went ka-boom." Tyson said, frowning.

"It's all right." I soothed.

As nighttime approached, Tyson and Percy fell asleep early. I tried to sleep but their snores kept me up late. Frustrated, I left to the next cabin, Zeus's cabin. There, I saw a lone bed on the edge. On the wall next to it, pictures of a boy with blonde hair, a purple T-shirt and jeans and a girl who looked goth with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes who wore black attire. The two were smiling as if having a good time.

"That's Thalia and Jason Grace." Percy's voice told me.

I turned around and there he was, Percy, sleepy and glaring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Clyde's Point of View~<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked to the new hades cabin. It was made of Stygian Iron and was patterned with skulls. Fire glowed off it's sides. It was a creepy place, but hey, that's what you get when you're a child oif Hades. The inside of the cabin was lined with bones of animals, humans and other monsters. There were two bunk beds on the sides of the rooms. One was already used, a Stygian Iron blade on top of it. A desk was in the middle of the room. Behind the desk sat a young boy with brown hair on a swivel chair. He sat with his back to me.<p>

"Hey," I greeted him ,"Name's Clyde."

He turned around. He was wearing an aviator's jacket and looked about 12.

"Nico di Angelo. Weren't you the new kid at the presentation?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Um... You can have the top bunk or the other bed." he said and turned his back to me again.

I chose the top bunk and thought of my Stygian Iron block to become a key chain and I hung it on a loose nail I found on the metal bars that held up my bunk. I also hung my sheath on that. I put the Helm of Darkness on the end of my bed. And on that note, I fell asleep, I had a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

The conch horn the nymphs played every morning woke everyone up. Chiron called everyone in front of the Big House. Two satyrs came up in front of him, bringing seven demigods to camp. Three were blonde, two had chocolate brown hair, two had jet black hair. The first blonde was a guy wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans. The second blonde male had a sharp nose, an upturned pair of eyebrows and a mischievous grin, like a Hermes child and wore a blue T-shirt with a green motif and jeans. The third and final blonde was a girl who hid her hair under a black ski cap and wore a blue, long-sleeved shirt and a black vest, a red checkered skirt. The first chocolate brown-haired was a girl who looked pretty. The second was a guy who wore an orange T-shirt with a gold tool belt which looked very heavy, he also had a mischievous grin. The first jet black-haired was a girl who looked like a goth and she wore black attire and had electric blue eyes. The second jet black-haired was a guy who wore a blue T-shirt and jeans. In an instant, Sandra recognized two of them.

"That's Th-"

Sandra was cut off by Chiron.

"Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez have returned to Camp Half-Blood." he announced.

Everybody erupted in cheers. The four returning demigods waved and smiled. Thalia returned from her Hunters quest with Lady Artemis. Piper, Jason and Leo returned from the Roman camp.

"Plus, we have three new campers," Chiron let the campers burst into cheers first ,"And a new challenge."

The campers stopped cheering.

"The three new campers are Troy Kindlemer, Joe Armstrong and Artemis Steele." Chiron announced.

Almost immediately, Troy was claimed. A green caduceus glowed above him while a golden bow and a quiver of arrows appeared in his hands and on his back.

"Hail, Troy Kindlemer, son of Hermes and Apollo. God Of Thieves and Sun," Chiron announced.

Then Joe was claimed. A green caduceus glowed above him

"Hail, Joe Armstrong, son of Hermes. God Of Thieves," Chiron announced

Lastly, Artemis was claimed by Athena, the Goddess Of Wisdom

"Now we do the gods next challenge." he said, looking up at the clouds grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

"The newest challenge is to make my daughter's boyfriend insult her and then break her heart, then ask her out again." a grinning Athena said.

She sent the letter to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

Chiron read the letter out loud while an unaware Annabeth was getting ready for morning breakfast.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no,no." Percy repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please everyone!<strong>

**I put my heart and soul into this one and I am trying to speed chapters up a bit.**

**School starts in a week! But I'll get a break in early August so expect more updates then!**

**And only one person will understand this! **

**Quarter Sis You Rock! (If you don't understand, ignore this.)**

**~Clyde**


	3. Challenge Number Two

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**

**ITOR = Hey, hey! You can bribe sea monsters! I can change into whatever thing I want. Odd ratio. But be grateful! :D**

**lol yeah. You've heard of Artemis Steele. :)**

**KID QSIS! XD**

**Nico'sfavsister = She is lol ;)**

**J.C Kali= Yeah. Percy's in trouble :) So is Clyde later on in the story, tho.**

**Trophy627 = Yupp. No problem :D**

**Thanks to trophy627 for adding this to his favorites list and Story Alerts :)**

**Credit goes to I(dot)Tripped(dot)Over(dot)Reality for the dare and for typing out Sandra's encounter with Joe in this chapter.**

**Please leave dares in the reviews!**

**Trophy627 as Troy Kindlemer**

**If you want to be a demigod in Chapter 4 please leave it in the reviews :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What Happened Last Chapter :<em>**

**_AT OLYMPUS_**

**_"The newest challenge is to make my daughter's boyfriend insult her and then break her heart, then ask her out again." a grinning Athena said._**

**_She sent the letter to Camp Half-Blood._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<em>**

**_Chiron read the letter out loud while an unaware Annabeth was getting ready for morning breakfast._**

**_"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." Percy repeated._**

As Annabeth came out of the Athena cabin, everyone was looking at her, grinning.

"What?" she asked.

She hated not knowing things when people did.

"What?" she asked again.

Everybody just shook their heads and walked off to breakfast, giggling. She looked at Percy and mouthed _What's so funny? . _Percy gulped and got ready for the dare later that night.

Chiron received another summons while at the breakfast.

"Troy Kindlemer to Olympus. Artemis Steele and Joe Armstong please follow Ms. Chase to the weapon shack." Chiron said.

While no one was looking, Clyde sneaked behind Artemis Steele when a hand tapped at his back. He turned around and Sandra was there, tilting her head to one side quizically.

"I'm gonna sneak behind the new demigods and maybe score myself another weapon. You coming, sis?" Clyde whispered, offering his hand.

"That guy's cute," Sandra replied. "So yes, I'm in!"

And she took his hand and the two of them sneaked behind the new demigods.

Clyde and Sandra hid behind a huge rock next to the weapon rack.

"This is the Remington 870, a shotgun. Anyways, if you're done picking weapons, leave immediately back to the Mess Hall." Annabeth's voice said.

She left them and went to breakfast.

Clyde jumped out first, grabbing Artemis's hands and pinned them around her waist, grinning.

"I've got a shotgun and it's loaded, Death Boy." Artemis said, cocking the shotgun in her left hand, a smile playing on her lips.

In a flash, Artemis found herself disarmed. The gun was on the ground, the shells were scattered and different pieces were everywhere.

"Now you don't, Owl Face," Clyde grinned.

"How'd you do that?" Artemis asked.

"That U.S. Made pump action Remington 870 Wingmaster was the easiest thing I've disarmed, ever," Clyde said. "Dad was a gunman" he explained to Joe's, Artemis's and Sandra's dropped jaws.

Sandra watched as the two walked away. She hid behind the rock for another moment till she saw Joe coming out with his new slingshot. Hurriedly, she started walking and pretended to trip - straight into Joe's arms.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he caught her, his arms going firmly around her waist.

"Thanks," Sandra grinned, smiling up at him.

"Anytime," the boy grinned back. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as if he was going to prank you any minute. "You're...?"

"Sandra, daughter of Zeus and Poseidon," she replied.

The boy's eyes widened. "Zeus and Poseidon? Did they..."

Sandra laughed. "No no, I'm double claimed! It works like this. Some demigods are born with just one claim, like you and Artemis. But me and my quarter brother and a few other rarer demigods are born with the blessing of another god, making us double claimed."

"Oh," the boy sighed with relief. He hadn't let go of her.

"Well, its nice to meet you, Sandra," he said.

Sandra smiled up at him. "Same, Joe. I better get going. See you around!"

"Yeah," Joe replied, releasing her. "See you," he grinned.

Sandra jogged away, heart thudding, while Joe stared at her back, grinning like a fool.

What the daughter of the sky and the sea didnt know was that a 'Kick Me' notice was stuck to her back.

* * *

><p><strong>~Clyde's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Owl Face's a lame insult," Artemis huffed.<p>

"But the point is that it annoys you," I grinned.

Artemis glared at me but I didn't seem affected.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of camp," I said as I shepherded Artemis away.

"Okay, okay, let me walk on my own!" Artemis laughed.

I led Artemis in front of the cabins, showing her every 20. We walked to the Big House, through the Strawberry Fields and next to Thalia's Pine. At night, New York was beautiful. I looped my hand through hers and continued looking at New York, pretending I didn't do anything. I felt her look at me, and I looked back. Her icy blue eyes and golden hair seemed to glow in the dark night.

"Staring at me will not make me forgive the fact you called me Owl Face, Clyde." she said, pouting cutely.

"Dang it Clyde, you're falling for her already. Pouting _cutely_? Really?" My conscience told me.

"I like you, Steele. You hold grudges, like a Hades child." I said, smiling.

"It's not a grudge, Death Boy. It's like- like- Aargh. Let's just go back to camp, alright?" she replied.

"Technically, we're already inside camp. And you're supposed to be a daughter of Athena." I teased, a grin playing on my lips.

"Clyde!" she defended, playfully punching my arm.

As we passed the weapon shack, Artemis picked up her shotgun which I loaded and fixed.

"Now I do, Death Boy." she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sandra's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>I got kicked so many times my thighs were red. I opened the door to the Hermes cabin and yelled.<p>

"Joe Armstrong!"

Joe turned his face from the Post - It notes he was writing up with words like 'Pinch Me', 'I'm A Nerd' and 'I Love Being Slapped'. He grinned at who was at the door. Reluctantly, he got up and walked to me.

"Yes?" Joe asked as if nothing in the world had happened. "Why, Sandra, you -"

Before he could say anything, I silenced him with a hard slap to the face. Joe clutched his cheek in pain and glared at me. He could see the marks of her hand where I had slapped him.

"How - dare - you - prank - me?" I growled. I looked menacing, just as menacing as her father Zeus did when he was angry. Joe backed away a little.

"The way I did?" Joe asked stupidly and received another harsh slap, this time on the other cheek. By now, a crowd had formed around the pair, shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

"What the **** is your problem, you little *****?" Joe yelled, losing his temper. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and shook her. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her.

"Don't call me a *****, you Saukrel!" I yelled back, kicking his shin.

"Saukrel?" he asked.

"That's pig in German. I read a book and I liked it," I replied, my anger wavering a little at the amused expression on Joe's face.

"So you don't like practical jokes," Joe grinned.

"No, I don't," I replied. I walked away from there and Joe turned away - and received a pastry in the back of his head.

"Not when I'm on the receiving end!" I called out as more people threw cake in his face.

I watched as Joe fumbled along his back and found a note saying - I like cake in the face. I saw him look angry and ran away from there giggling.

What I didn't see was his smile and the bemused expression on his face.

"I like her," he muttered as he went inside to get washed and changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

Troy Kindlemer gazed at the two gods in front of him. Hermes and Apollo.

"Santa Claus, what have you got in your bag?" Apollo joked.

"Oh nothing, just a new caduceus that comes with two free snakes that swivel around it for our new double claimed son!" Hermes gave Troy his gift, playing along. "What've you got?"

"Just a golden bow and a quiver of arrows which comes with the Exploding Arrow, the Poison Arrow, the Sleepy Arrow, the Shiny Arrow-"

Apollo was cut off by Hermes.

"Okay, we get it, the kid gets new arrows," Hermes said. "Welcome to the family, kiddo. So what are you going to name your new snakes? Remember, they're a boy and a girl. Don't go naming both Randall -Well, if you think Randall can be a girl's name."

"I'll name the girl Viper and the boy Cobra." Troy smiled.

"All right, you here that guys?" Hermes asked the snakes.

If snakes could nod, they did.

"Off you go." Apollo said.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

"Get ready for a flurry of slaps, Percy." Malcolm, a child of Athena warned.

"Good luck, Prissy." Clarrise la Rue teased.

Percy feared the worst. But he got ready for the dare. All the campers were hiding behind Percy and Annabeth in the forests they play Capture The Flag in. Percy brought her to sit next to him on a nearby log. Somewhere, an Iris-Message showed the gods watching, Athena smiling from ear to ear.

"Annabeth, I want to tell you something." Percy explained.

Annabeth tilted her head to one side, confused. Percy thought hard, thinking of something to diss Annabeth, hard. Then a thought popped into his head. "Rachel." he thought.

"I've been dishonest with you. I'm cheating on you," Percy explained. "I'm dating Rachel."

Tears welled up in Annabeth's eyes. She slapped him so hard that his left cheek was really red. She tried to run off, crying but Percy tackled her immediately. She tried to slap him but he dodged it. She kicked and howled but he tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. It didn't work, so she slipped off him and ran to her cabin, sobbing. Percy asked Apollo to write him the best haiku about Annabeth and to give him a pink T-shirt. At dinner, everyone was talking about 'Percabeth being over' and that 'Percy was a girl-hog'. He sat alone, eating cake and drinking Coke. He had a pink T-shirt on under a sea green jacket.

"The newes-"

Chiron was cut off by Percy.

"Actually, Chiron, I'd like to make out a haiku to Annabeth Chase, the girl of my dreams." Percy explained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "This will be good." she thought to herself, chewing on her chicken breast calmly.

"_Annabeth, my sweet._

_Why can't you understand._

_It was all a dare."_

He then took off his jacket, which revealed a pink T-shirt with the words ' Annabeth' printed on it. She tackled him, screaming that she didn't believe him. She bore her knife and pointed it at his neck. Percy uncapped his pen and drew Riptide, hit Annabeth's knife so it clattered away and dropped it. He kissed Annabeth with one hand around her waist and one hand caressing her face. She kissed him just as passionately, one hand in his hair and one at his waist. Percy removed both his hands off Annabeth and grasped the two blades beside him. Everyone watching snickered. In seconds, Percy broke the kiss, spun around so Annabeth was on the ground and pointed both blades at her throat.

"Believe me?" he asked, grinning.

"Definitely." Annabeth grinned back, pecking him on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

"Love conquers all, Athena," a giggling Aphrodite explained to a dumbfounded Athena. "You wanted them to break up but now you've got them even _more_ in love."

All the gods laughed at that.

"All right," Zeus started. "What will be the newest challenge?"

All the gods thought hard.

"I still like hunting the most exotic creature." Artemis pouted.

"How about we play Truth Or Dare?" Aphrodite suggested.

The gods agreed on that because nobody else came up with anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

"We play strict rules bottle-spin Truth or Dare here at Camp Half-Blood." Chiron announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Finally Chapter Three!<strong>

**Please remember to leave dares and demigods**

**Until next chapter!**

**~Clyde.**


	4. Fun With Dares

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**ITOR = My PC went freak and deleted all the changes so, I expected mistakes but it was updated already :(**

**Anyways, thanks for all the help :)**

**J.C Kali = Thanks for all the dares!**

**You don't want to be featured in the story? You can submit a demigod, you know.**

****Thanks goes to Percabeth forever 98 to adding this to her Story Faves and Alerts!****

****More thanks to ITOR and trophy627 for sticking up to me this whole chapter :D****

****Enjoy.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Happened Last Chapter : <strong>_

_**AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD**_

_**"We play strict rules bottle-spin Truth or Dare here at Camp Half-Blood," Chiron announced.**_ "No atrocious and or psychotic dares." he warned.

"The gods want us to play Truth and Dare?" said Annabeth. "They must be really bored."

"Thats true," Sandra chuckled. "Well, are we like, supposed to play all day? And how?"

Chiron cleared his throat. "You'll be playing around the campfire. The rules are that camp is split into five cabins in three groups. Since we only have 13 though, Group Three will have the least cabins. Everyone is given three passes and one chance to forfeit. If you pass, you have to take off an article of clothing." Chiron explained.

That sent everyone into hysteria.

"I don't want to take my shirt off!", "I'm wearing extra clothing tonight!" and "I'm gonna use my forfeit as fast as I can." were heard around the bustling students.

"Okay-y," said a young Apollo camper in a singsong voice.

"This should be good," Travis Stoll grinned. Katie Gardener threw him a suspicious look. She hated him ever since he put chocolate bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin.

"Meanwhile," said Chiron. "Go about your daily schedules and wait for the song singing session after dinner."

Everyone left the meeting and left to do their daily routines. Percy went to archery, Clyde went to swordfighting, Sandra went to archery and etc. Everyone else just stayed in their cabin writing up dares. Nighttime came quickly here at camp today, bringing on the mischief of the Truth or Dare game that was fun. In Group One there was the Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins. In Group Two there was Hypnos, Apollo, Ares and Demeter cabins. In Group Three, Dionysus, Iris and Hecate. Everyone sat in circles, watching Group One play first.

* * *

><p><strong>GROUP ONE<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy smiled slyly. He had a good dare and everybody knew it. He looked around him. Sandra, Clyde, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Artemis, Malcolm, Piper, Travis, Connor, Troy, Joe and Leo stared back at him.<p>

"Jason," Percy started but was beat to what he was going to ask.

"Truth." Jason said.

Percy scoffed. "Do you have feelings for Piper?"

Both Jason's and Piper's faces went bright red. The fire in the middle of them danced silently. Everyone else looked at the two sitting next to each other, both blushing as red as tomatoes.

"Yes," Jason blurted out finally. "Nico, Truth or Dare?"

Nico thought about this and finally settled on an answer.

"Dare." Nico replied.

"I dare you, Clyde and Percy to go skinny dipping in the camp lake singing Friday by Rebecca Black (**J.C Kali**)." Jason challenged.

Nico regretted picking dare, so he used his pass and took his aviator's jacket off. Jason asked him the same dare and Nico used another pass, taking off his black undershirt and revealing his slim stomach. He realized what Jason was doing and used his forfeit.

"And there there were fifteen." Thalia remarked.

"Clyde," Jason started, with a small smirk or his face. "I'm gonna ask you the same dare. You, Malcolm, Percy. Skinny dipping in the middle of the night while singing Friday by Rebecca Black."

"Sure," Clyde answered, taking off his red shirt and revealing his six-pack abs. "Percy, Malcolm?"

Malcolm understood what he had to do. He used his forfeit.

"Fourteen." Artemis noted, staring at Clyde.

Percy took off his orange camp T-shirt and took off with Clyde. They walked slowly, singing the lyrics as loud as they can.

"Seven AM waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs. Gotta have my bowl. Gotta have cereal." Percy started.

"I don't know the lyrics to this song, so... Friday! Friday!" Clyde screamed.

Clyde took off his black slacks and jumped in the lake. Percy followed suit, willing the water to make him wet. After screaming 'Friday!' seven more times and soaking the other groups with water they got back out and put on their clothes. Clyde went back to where the first group was and screamed 'Friday' one more time. He shook his wet head and extinguished the fire and soaked everyone else. He re-kindled the fire, put his shirt back on, took Nico's aviator jacket and stared at it and took his place next to Sandra. Percy dried himself, put his shirt on and ran back and sat next to Annabeth.

"Percy, who do you think we should dare next?" Clyde grinned.

"Thalia, I dare you to lap dance in front of Apollo while singing Peacock by Katy Perry (**J.C Kali**)." Percy challenged.

Thalia scowled, used her pass and took off her shoes. Percy challenged her the same thing and she used her pass again, taking off her socks. Percy moved onto Clyde, knowing Thalia would kill him if he continued.

"Clyde, I dare you to kiss Sandra." Percy dared.

Clyde used his pass and took his red shirt off and put it behind him, yet again revealing his six-pack abs.

"Sandra, I dare you to kiss Clyde." Percy dared.

Sandra took her pass and took her shoes off. Percy took his challenge to another target, trying to eliminate everyone.

"Leo. Truth or Dare?" Percy asked.

"Dare." Leo replied.

"I dare you to kiss Piper." Percy smirked.

Leo kissed Piper on the cheek and received a slap from her. He then challenged Piper to propose to Chiron. Chiron glared at her and Leo was forced to skip his turn.

"Piper?" Leo asked.

"Truth." she replied, not wanting to do a dare.

"Do you like Jason Grace?" he asked her.

"Yeah," She blushed bright red and went back to Leo for revenge. "Leo. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." the son Hephaestus replied.

"Kiss, uh, Artemis," Piper challenged. "You'll get Clyde super-pissed though."

That got laughs all around the Camp. Clyde joined in though secretly he couldn't help but think of how right Piper was.

Meanwhile, Leo was contemplating what to do. He really wanted to win, but he didn't want Clyde to be mad. What should he do?

In the end, he decided he'd deal with Clyde later. He leaned forward and pecked Artemis on the cheek.

Clyde was visibly fuming while Leo smirked. Sandra put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a little under her touch, and finally settled down into only glaring at Leo.

"Yo, Armstrong. Truth or dare?" Leo grinned.

"Uhh... truth?" Joe replied.

"Why do you annoy Sandra so much?" Leo questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Sandra exclaimed, pretending that she hated Joe even though everyone, including him, knew she was beginning to have a crush on him.

"Well, I like annoying people," Joe replied. Thunder boomed in the background.

"Don't lie, Armstrong," Thalia grinned.

"Oh all right," Joe groaned. "It gives me a chance to be around her. And besides, the angry expression on her face is priceless. She looks so cute... Though she bashes up people really hard."

Everyone laughed and Sandra blushed a little. Clyde poked her and winked at her. She knew he was congratulating her.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Joe asked.

"Dare." the son of Poseidon replied.

"Kiss Annabeth" Joe challenged.

He gave her a simple peck on the cheek and continued.

"Clyde?" Percy asked.

"Dare." Clyde replied, still fuming.

"Get back at Valdez." Percy laughed.

"Love to." Clyde exhausted.

Leo had an astonished expression on his face.

"Oh no. This is not going to happen to me," Leo said. "I rather go on a date with that ice princess Khione rather then Corpse Face over here."

Clyde got an idea and told Troy, Connor, Travis and Joe to hold Leo. He then morphed into Khione, the daughter of Boreas.

"Oh, Leo. You know I'd always love you." Khione seduced, tracing a pattern on Leo's chest.

Leo kicked and fought.

"That's not what I meant!" Leo screamed in horror.

Clyde then morphed into Hephaestus, The God of Craftsmanship.

"This is going up on HephaestusTube." Hephaestus remarked.

Hephaestus then morphed back into Clyde, and then to Artemis. He gave Leo a hard slap to the face.

"You know I don't like it when you kiss me, Leo!" Artemis screeched.

This sent laughter around camp. Clyde was in complete control.

"This is the first time Steele!" Leo said, trying hard not to lose his dignity.

She silenced him with another hard slap to the cheek. Artemis then morphed to Tia Callida.

"Boo." she tortured.

"Super-pissed, Leo." Piper repeated, grinnig.

Tia Callida then morphed into Chiron, his white stallion back swishing.

"Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll are dismissed from the contest." Chiron announced.

Chiron morphed into Clyde.

"Valdez, Valdez, Valdez," Clyde repeated. "Forfeit now."

Leo used his forfeit and left, scowling.

Everyone was chuckling.

"That was harsh, Clyde," Sandra reprimanded.

"No one messes with the girl I like," Clyde muttered.

"It was a freaking dare!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Clyde asked her. "Okay, Annabeth, I dare you to kiss Joe."

Annabeth chuckled at the horrified expressions on Sandra and Percy's faces.

"You brother and sister look so alike," Artemis commented, grinning.

"Watch this," Annabeth whispered and kissed Joe's cheek softly. Percy and Sandra looked insanely jealous.

Annabeth laughed.

"Okay, I get it," Sandra mumbled.

"Artemis, truth or dare?" asked Annabeth.

"Dare," Artemis replied. Annabeth had a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Kiss Thalia," Annabeth giggled. Thalia gave her the evil eye. "Sorry, Thals."

"Don't call me Thals!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Pass," Artemis said, taking off her vest, revealing her blue polo shirt.

"Sandra, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Sandra replied.

"I dare you to make out with Annabeth," said Artemis smoothly, getting even with her half sister.

"Pass," said Sandra, shuddering at the thought. She took off her jacket to reveal the tank top she was wearing. She shivered. "Its cold."

"Help her out, Joe," Percy grinned. Sandra smacked him on the head.

"Ow! You're right!" Percy cried. "She hits hard."

"Clyde, truth or dare?" Sandra asked.

"Dare," Clyde replied.

"Okay," Sandra said sing-songishly and whispered something into his ear.

Clyde beamed. "Thanks Qsis! Will do!"

"Wait," said Percy. "When will Clyde do his dare?"

"Later," Sandra grinned. Thalia caught on.

"Okay," she grinned back.

"Truth or Dare, Sandra?" Clyde asked.

"Dare," she replied.

"Make a 'fantasy' about Percy," Clyde grinned.

"No way!" Sandra shuddered. She took off her belt, indicating her pass.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sit in Percy's lap until the end of the game."

"With pleasure," Annabeth replied and climbed into the lap of a blushing Percy.

"Sandra, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss Joe Armstrong's lips."

"WHAT?" Sandra exclaimed. "No!"

"You can't pas, sis," Percy grinned.

"That's right. You know you want it, Qsis" Clyde added.

Sandra walked over to Joe. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

She put her arms around his neck and looked into his mischievous eyes, mesmerized.

"Move it!"

She closed her eyes and leaned towards him, kissing him very softly on the lips. After what seemed like eternity, they pulled away to the sounds of hooting and whistling.

"You're shivering," Joe remarked. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I think this should help."

Everyone cheered.

Sandra smiled and snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth. The cheering grew louder.

"Okay okay," Sandra laughed. "Clyde. Truth . Or. Dare. SHUT UP! I'm speaking! Truth or dare?"

Everyone was chuckling.

"Dare." Clyde grinned mischievously.

"I dare you to do the dare I dared you before." Sandra said, taking over.

"Do I have anymore passes?" Clyde asked, nervous.

"No." Percy tricked him.

"What's the dare?" Artemis asked, curious.

"Alright, Qbro. You can do that later." Sandra giggled. "Now I'll give you a truth question."

"Sure." Clyde sighed.

"Tell me everything you think of me." Sandra said triumphantly.

"Well, for starters-"

Clyde was cut off.

"And if you say anything mean, I've got Joe here." Sandra said.

"Oh, and I've got you here." Clyde replied.

He morphed into Sandra.

"_And if you say anything mean, anything mean at all, I've got Joe here." _Clyde mimicked in his best impersonation of an Aphrodite girl.

That sent chuckles around. He morphed back into Clyde, his red shirt back on.

"McConroy, don't try to cheat us. The last time you were playing, your shirt was off." Thalia reprimanded.

"Like what you see, Thals?" Clyde grinned.

"For the last time don't call me Thals!" Thalia screamed, lightning roaring.

"All right. Sorry." Clyde apologized, taking his shirt off.

"Well, Sandra. I think you're a mellow kind of person who people don't want to be on the bad side of. That's it." Clyde said.

"Since you gave me a lame explanation, do the dare." Sandra said, in control.

Clyde left for a few minutes to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Artemis Steele!" he exclaimed, huffing and puffing.

He got on one knee and gave her a necklace with a green owl. Tears welled up in her eyes. Clyde picked her up by her legs and she yelped.

"Yes!" she screamed.

He dropped her and held her by her waist, lifting her a few inches off the grass. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. She broke it and grinned. Cheering was heard around camp.

"That guy knows how to ask people out." Percy commented.

"Anyway. Dare Thalia?" Clyde asked.

"Yes." Thalia replied.

"Break your vow for Percy." Clyde challenged.

She forfeited. Leaving Percy, Annabeth, Clyde, Joe, Artemis, Sandra, Piper, Jason and Troy.

Piper and Jason were taken aback with the dare Artemis gave them.

"Make out." she grinned.

"And the last dare goes to Mr. Quiet, Troy?" Joe asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he replied triumphantly.

"Kiss Artemis Steele." Joe dared, grinning. "We all know what happened with Leo."

"Don't do it." Clyde said, fire burning on his palms.

"Come on, Cly. He hasn't even done it yet." Artemis nudged him.

Clyde's fire extinguished as he calmed down at his girlfriend's voice and touch. Sandra giggled at that pushed Artemis into Clyde's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and warmed her. She snuggled closer to him. Troy came closer to Artemis and kissed her on the cheek. She yelped and pushed him away. At that, Clyde burned angrily. He delved into Troy's memory's. There, he saw something really scary. Troy was born in a rich family. His parents sent him to the finest schools, bought him the best clothes and everything. But he lost it all when a drug addict killed his parents in a gunfight. Troy killed the druggard and was often chased by the police. To this day, though, he still can inherit his parent's fortune. By then, he was fourteen, living off this streets until he got adopted by Tia Callida. He met Leo at the foster but didn't build a good friendship with him. One day, both were diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia thanks to Tia Callida taking them to a checkup. She then left them to the Wilderness School, where they met Jason and Piper and left to Camp Half-Blood.

"Since you're in the double-claimed cabin, I'll let this go." Clyde shivered.

Everyone stared at Clyde.

"What did you see, Clyde?" Sandra and Artemis pestered him.

* * *

><p><strong>GROUP TWO<strong>

* * *

><p>Clovis was asleep the whole game, making Hypnos disqualified. Katie and Miranda Gardner didn't want to do romantic dares, so they got out instantly. The whole Ares cabin wasn't interested, leaving only Apollo. Will Solace sat there himself, making him advance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GROUP THREE<strong>

* * *

><p>Pollux, Butch and Lou Ellen sat nervously, which made them advance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

The gods watched each dare over and over and over. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were happy that their kids starred the Truth Or Dare game, fiving the best dares and truths. Athena was mad that another one of her daughters fell for another child of the Big Three. Aphrodite was absolutely squealing with delight. "This Truth or Dare game builds a relationship with everyone." she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

"Tomorrow shall be the final round of Truth or Dare." Chiron announced. "Everyone is given a pass and a forfeit. No rules."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done!<strong>

**I'm gonna start school on the twelfth, so busy week!**

**~ Clyde**


	5. Two Challenges In One Chapter!

**Missed FanFiction so much! 'Cuz of school, mainly.**

**Tears welled up in my eyes as I read the reviews. Thanks guys :)**

**ITOR = Joe's yours. :D KID QSIS! Remember that.**

**J.C Kali = Thanks ;)**

**chasingfireflies101 = (I's like to be in that class. Chasing Fireflies :D) Sure! Thanks for the character. lol Poseidon and Athena?**

**togetherwecanbealright = Thanks. :)**

**Thanks to artemishunter77 (lol don't hunt _my_ Artemis.) and chasingfireflies101 for adding this to Story Favorites.**

**Thanks also to J.C Kali, chasingfireflies101 and togetherwecanbealright for adding this to Story Alerts.**

**HUGE SHOUTOUT to two people. J.C Kali and I(dot)Tripped(dot)Over(dot)Reality for reviewing every single chapter four times in a row. I HEART you guys! (You know what I mean ;)** **) Let's make that five, mm?**

**chasingfireflies101 as Allegra Flora.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What Happened Last Chapter :<em>**

**_"Tomorrow shall be the final round of Truth or Dare." Chiron announced. "Everyone is given a pass and a forfeit. No rules."_**

"Wow." Sandra remarked. "No rules." she pondered, snuggling closer to Joe's chest.

Clyde secretly gave Joe a fist-pound and mouthed,_ Nice catch._ Joe grinned and hugged Sandra closer. The final competition were sitting around a blue campfire that danced and flickered. Clyde, Joe, Artemis, Sandra, Piper, Jason, Troy, Will, Pollux, Butch and Lou Ellen were staring at each other intently. Behind them, the other campers watched.

"Let the games-" Chiron started.

"Begin!" The eleven final campers called out.

Joe started the game by daring Pollux to offer Lou Ellen some booze. Reluctantly, he did. Which was followed by a shrill screech and a slap to the face. Forfeit number one. Pollux didn't want to be slapped anymore. The ten other campers stared.

"It's your turn." Clyde said.

"Who's? Oh, mine." Lou stammered. "Hmmm. Will?" she asked.

"Dare." Will grinned.

Lou bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Hit on an unsuspecting Aphrodite girl." she finally challenged.

"The only Aphrodite child who's not here is Makeup Queen." Piper stated.

"Makeup Queen?" Will asked.

"Drew." Piper answered.

That sent laughter around camp. Makeup Queen. The sky chirped as if all the birds in the world had their eggs stolen. (**Angry Birds, lol.**)

"Now, now. Don't get Lady Aphrodite mad." Chiron announced.

Everyone stopped laughing. The last time a god was mad, something really bad happened. Will did his task quickly. He ran off to the Aphrodite cabin while the nine other campers followed. He opened the door to find Drew powdering her cheeks on her bed.

"Hey Drew. Come here often?" Will tried.

"Uh, it's camp. I'm here like, all the time." Drew said.

"So, how about that airline food, huh?" he joked.

Somewhere, a faint _ba-bum-crash_ was heard. Drew tilted her head quizically.

"Okay. Bye!" Will blurted and ran off.

"This is so going up on HephaestusTube." Troy snickered.

Will had enough of the embarrassment and forfeited. Nine campers left. Clyde's turn. He picked Troy.

"Kindlemer. Truth or Dare?" Troy asked.

"Dare." Troy grinned and instantly regretted what he chose.

"Lick peanut butter off Joe's armpit (**J.C Kali**)." Clyde grinned.

Troy passed and took off his glasses. Clyde then went to Jason.

"Jason. Make a 'fantasy' about Piper." he grinned.

Jason took off his shoes.

"Piper. Make a 'fantasy' about Jason." Clyde smiled.

Piper took off her shoes, too.

"Ready to make out in front of camp?" he laughed.

They both forfeited, leaving Clyde, Artemis, Troy, Joe and Sandra.

"Troy, how many passes do you have?" Clyde asked.

"Zero." Troy answered.

"Great." Clyde grinned. "Kiss Sandra." he challenged.

Joe cracked his knuckles. Troy left.

"The two IT Couples other than Percabeth!" an Aphrodite girl squealed.

"Shut up!" Clyde, Artemis, Sandra and Joe blushed.

The four remaining campers went back and fourth, challenging each other with dares. Finally, Artemis forfeited. Clyde forfeited, too, wanting to stay with Artemis.

"Your turn." Joe grinned.

"Kiss Chiron." Sandra challenged.

"But, but. That's an atrocious dare, isn't it Chiron?" Joe stammered.

"Chiron said 'no rules'." she grinned.

Joe forfeited, scowling. Sandra hugged him around his neck.

"Had your fun. Now, there's a special piece of news." Chiron announced. "The double claimed cabin is up!" he pointed at a huge cabin with a roof made of Celestial Bronze. It was painted green, blue, red and white. The sign of all the gods were imprinted around the cabin, glowing brightly in gold. Sandra, Clyde and Troy hooted.

A loud bark was heard. Clyde, Sandra and Troy ran off to Thalia's Pine with their weapons. A hellhound was on top of a girl with blonde, flowing hair. Troy notched a Green Gas Arrow in front of the hellhound, blinding it. Sandra made it rain, dampening the grass and the hellhound's fur. Clyde's Stygian Iron now turned javelin soared in the air and into the hellhound but didn't kill it. A sudden lightning strike struck the javelin and electrocuted the hellhound, popping it to golden dust. The girl scrambled up the hill and into the borders of camp.

"A new demigod?" Clyde asked.

"Duh." Sandra rolled her eyes.

The new demigod's golden hair was in soft, little curls that was at her back level. She wore jeans and an orange T-shirt. Her sea green eyes were welled up with tears and her cheeks were red and puffy. Almost instantly, she was claimed. Athena's grey owl soared over her, glowing. The Athena cabin roared.

"We get a new sister!" Annabeth and Artemis screamed, jumping up and down.

Malcolm just smirked and didn't say anything. But then, it rained on the new demigod. But just around her. Not anywhere else and she didn't look wet. Gasps around camp were heard. Poseidon and Athena hated each other. Maybe they settled their differences and claimed the new demigod?

"I get a sister, too!" Sandra grinned.

Everyone looked at Clyde.

"Hmm?" he voiced out, dumbfounded.

"You get another Quarter Sister, dummy!" Sandra punched him on the arm.

"Oh." he grinned.

"Hail-" Chiron began but his voice trailed off. "We didn't get your name, child."

"Allegra Flora." the new demigod murmured.

"Hail, Allegra Flora, child of Poseidon and Athena, Earthshaker and Knowledge Goddess." Chiron announced, kneeling.

Everyone followed Chiron and kneeled. Artemis, Annabeth and Malcolm led Allegra to the Athena cabin but changed their minds and led her to the double-claimed cabin. Troy, Clyde and Sandra followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

"What did you just do?" Athena screamed.

Poseidon grinned innocently. It was just a joke that he claimed Allegra after his hated enemy, Athena. Suddenly, Allegra popped into Olympus, smiling warmly. Athena's angry glare broke and she stared at the girl. Allegra had Poseidon's sea green eyes and her beautiful, golden, flowing hair. She couldn't be annoyed at Poseidon in front of her new daughter, could she? She decided not to and smiled warmly at Allegra. Allegra gained a small, sharp dagger that hummed part of a sweet song when swung and could change to a golden javelin underwater that could also play part of a song when swung. She tried both. The gold javelin hummed parts of 'I'm Blue' by Eiffel 65, while the dagger hummed parts of 'Rebel Girl' by Bikini Kill. At that, Allegra popped away.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

Sandra, Clyde and Troy were shrieking with laughter. They were jumping on the beds of the double-claimed cabin. The beds were super comfortable. Other then comfy beds, they got : A wide-inched Plasma flatscreen TV, God-Protected Internet Access, a mini-fridge and a kitchen. Suddenly, a loud trumpet was heard. The three quarter siblings went to see Chiron with a golden bottle in his hands standing in front of the rest of the campers. Sandra and Clyde guessed immediately.

"Spin the Bottle." (** I Tripped Over Reality **)

Chiron noticed them and nodded. The rules were that if your kiss attempt got rejected, you were considered eliminated.

"Let the games-" Chiron started.

"Begin!" the campers screamed as they sat in a huge circle.

They were going to play for 7 hours, the godly lucky number. Percy Jackson started, spinning on Annabeth. He sighed with relief and pecked her on the cheek. Annabeth spun, landing on Artemis. Annabeth tried to kiss her but got pushed away.

"Eliminated!" the other campers excluding Percy and Artemis roared.

Annabeth shrugged and sat behind Percy. Artemis spun, landing on Clyde. She kissed his forehead. Clyde spun quickly, landing on Drew. She blinked many times and Clyde kissed her hand. Drew landed on Sandra and got pushed into the lake.

"Eliminated!" the other campers screamed.

This went on for several hours, including Leo being rejected by Joe, Troy being kissed by Katie and Joe kissing Piper on the lips. Few more 'Eliminated!' screams were heard and left Sandra, Clyde, Troy, Thalia and Katie. It was Thalia's turn. She landed on Katie and was rejected. "Phew, I don't have to quit the Hunters." Thalia thought. Katie spun on Clyde and got rejected. Clyde kissed Sandra's finger and Sandra kissed Troy's knuckle. Troy got rejected by Sandra, though. Clyde and Sandra. "No, she can't win again." Clyde thought. Clyde rejected her and apologised as she pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

The newest dare was suggested by Hermes to play Call of Duty : Black Ops online in Capture the Flag mode and the one who wins had to give the losers a humiliating dare. There would be seven rounds.

"All in favor?" Zeus bellowed.

Only Athena's hand didn't come up, mainly because she wanted to humiliate Percy Jackson again.

"Alright! Mission : CTFOnline is a go!" Hermes laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short! <strong>

**Had school and mad parents. Bad combo, dude. Bad, bad, combo.**

**Be on the lookout for Chapter Six coming out in August!**

**~Clyde**


	6. Kronos's Slowly Building Army

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**ITOR = It definitely is! And yeah, I'll try!**

**EmmaTheMaster'sDaughter = Yupp. Suspense.**

**chasinfireflies101 = Thanks!**

**J.C Kali = Yeah! Finally! Thanks for the character! I'll try!**

**Thanks to ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm (lol) and Towerprepfan for adding this to their Favorites.**

**J.C Kali as Ace Rene**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Happened Last Chapter :<strong>_

_**"Alright! Mission : CTFOnline is a go!" Hermes laughed.**_

Athena pouted and grumbled but it wasn't any use. Hermes wrote the letter quickly and gave it to Apollo. Apollo grabbed a golden bow and aimed down to the city of New York. He fired in front of the Big House. Clyde ran and picked it up. He yelled in shock and happiness. Joe ran towards him and gave him a high-five, grinning.

"What happened?" Chiron said, anxiously trotting towards next to Joe. "And what is this 'Black Ops'?"

Clyde and Joe scoffed at the same time and muttered, "Horses."

Chiron trotted up to random campers including Thalia, Artemis and Sandra.

"Sandra, what is 'Black Ops'?" Chiron asked.

"Oh. It's sort of an online game on a gaming platform you plug into a television." Sandra smiled.

That got even more confusing for Chiron. But he let it go and trotted off, gathering campers in front of the Strawberry Fields.

"Cabins will go head-to-head in a game of Capture The Flag Online. Everyone has one life and if you die, you're eliminated." Chiron summarized, reading from the parchment. "The Hephaestus and Hermes Cabin will be summoned to Olympus for help."

The two cabins cheered. That would mean that Jake Mason, Leo Valdez and Joe Armstrong would be sent to Olympus. Not Travis or Connor Stoll for safety reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

Joe, Leo and Jake got to work straightaway. They made new gaming platforms that looked like a standing Greek Omega with buttons and removable visors on top. They called it the Omega V2. Hermes then coded the special game into a disc and checked to see if it worked. They ended up playing for three hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

As the three campers came back, they got special news. One for the challenge and another.

"This is not your ordinary Black Ops." Joe grinned.

"Secondly, there's a new student that has decided that he would join the challenge. He has been claimed already," Chiron announced. "Ace Rene, son of Athena."

"Somebody to accompany Malcolm." Annabeth grinned.

The cabins's senior counsellors each brought a copy of the Omega V2 into their cabins. The Omega V2 scanned each one of them with a green light and they put on the visors that popped them into the Camp Half-Blood forest virtually. Each of the campers had weapons and a shirt with their cabin colors. White and a lightning bolt emblazoned on the front for Zeus's cabin, sea green and a tidal wave for Poseidon, red and a flame for Hades, yellow and a flower for Demeter, brown with a boar's head for Ares, gray with an owl for Athena, gold and an arrow for Apollo, bronze and a cog for Hephaestus, pink and a perfume bottle for Aphrodite, light brown and a caduceus for Hermes, a rainbow tie-dyed shirt for Iris, silver and a pillow for Hypnos, linen and a tree for Hecate and black with a blue Greek delta glowing in the center for the double-claimed cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME MAP : CAMP HALF-BLOOD FOREST<strong>

Sandra popped beside Zeus's Fist and looked around. Clyde, Troy and Allegra were rubbing their foreheads, obviously dazed out. She was holding her lightning bolt/trident which was glowing white. Troy had his staff strapped on his back and his quiver and bow. Allegra had her singing blade and Clyde was holding a Stygian Iron block. They were all wearing the black T-shirt with a blue Greek delta. Behind the four of them, a black flag with the same print as the shirt waved gracefully. They heard a sound of footsteps and a clatter of blades and realized that if they didn't act now, they would all be eliminated. The four double-claimed campers put Troy in defense lookout, while Sandra, Clyde and Allegra went out to capture flags.

"The double-claimed cabin has two trophies from challenges. Every other cabin has none." a voice announced.

Clyde sought out for the Ares cabin's flag, morphed as Clarisse. He found two Ares campers with shields guarding the flag who trembled when Clarisse looked at them. His Stygian Iron block became a grenade and he threw it, eliminating the two. He grabbed the flag and the grenade case and ran as fast as his feet could take him back to the double-claimed group. He tagged out and defended while Troy ran off.

Sandra and Allegra found Percy dueling Pollux with his back toward them so they took the flag and as Percy eliminated Pollux, Allegra stabbed him with her dagger that hummed and Percy was eliminated. They then ran off back to Clyde.

Troy was eliminated quickly by Ace as he was grabbing the Hypnos's unguarded flag.

"The current leader is the Athena cabin with four flags!" the voice announced.

That perked up the senses of Allegra.

"If we eliminate the Athena cabin, we get to steal their flags." she whispered.

The three nodded and got on to work. Clyde set up claymores around their flag and around the border by first morphing his grenade into Play-Doh and putting a generous amount of dough around the flag which then morphed into claymores and land mines under his command. The three then ran off to ambush the Athena cabin. On the way, the three eliminated Lou Ellen, Butch, Clovis who was asleep on the floor, Piper, Jason, Drew, Jake Mason, Leo and Will Solace. As they found the Athena ground they saw Annabeth, Ace and Artemis in fierce battle with Nico, Miranda and Katie. Clyde then heard a loud explosion and the three concluded that it was Clarisse.

The explosion triggered the six dueling to look at the source of the explosion, thus, looking at Sandra, Clyde and Allegra. The three children of Athena took this as a chance and each sliced with a dagger to eliminate Nico, Miranda and Katie. Then, they looked at Sandra, Clyde and Allegra and smiled smugly.

Artemis attacked first, pinning Clyde onto a tree and calling Ace to finish him, before Clyde ducked and threw Ace onto Artemis. Sandra then ran towards Annabeth, who pushed her onto the grass. Out of nowhere, Joe came in fluttering on his magic shoes. He notched a rock in his sling and fired at Annabeth, eliminating her. Travis and Connor then came and finished Artemis but missed Ace, who stood alone, four flags behind him. The three Hermes children then battled him, losing Connor and Travis. Joe backed away.

"Four on one." Ace said.

The other four grinned and charged. Clyde used the Helm of Darkness to steal the four flags while Joe, Sandra and Allegra distracted him. He then ran to the double-claimed cabin, the other three at his heels. Ace then got tired and stopped abruptly, the four jumping over a patch of grass in front of their group. That, he didn't know why. The four turned back and looked at him.

"Come on Ace! Or are you too chicken?" Allegra taunted.

The three started pecking on the ground and making sounds like a chicken. That drived Ace to run towards them.

"Three." Clyde counted.

Ace got nearer and nearer.

"Two." Sandra followed.

Ace unsheathed his dagger and got closer.

"One." Joe finished.

BOOM!

The claymores and land mines exploded, eliminating Ace. The three then turned on Joe.

"What? Three on one now?" Joe questioned.

They grinned and sliced, but they missed. Joe quickly notched a Smoke Bomb which he shot to the ground, blinding them. He eliminated Clyde and Allegra before the smoke wore off.

"So, Mason. It's either now or never." Joe grinned.

Sandra sparked with her lightning bolt as Joe dodged it.

"Sorry." he said, as he sliced through Sandra.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD<strong>

Everyone was disappointed that the double-claimed cabin didn't win again. But there was other news to talk about. Three campers were missing. Percy Jackson, Sandra Mason and Clyde McConroy.

"This is just as the special prophecy from Kronos said." Chiron said grimly.

_The three campers of the Big Three  
><em>

_Shall come to my lair to join me._

_Wether they will or not_

_This is the proposition that I've got._

_It's do or die now, campers._

"Well we've got to get them back, right?" Joe, Artemis and Annabeth asked anxiously.

"I don't know if we can, children." Chiron said on a final sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN<strong>

**Yeah! Managed to get this up in two days.**

**The next chapter will be filled with awesome fight scenes and a surprise twist!**

**Keep your eyes out for it!**

**~Clyde**


	7. Author's Note

**Just a quick author's note here. Had to replace the content in Chapter Six with a new one 'cuz I felt so empty before.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**If you can and have the time to or want to, please re-review on the same chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**~ClydeMcConroy**


	8. Final Battle

**Apologize for my lateness, guys.**

**School and FanFiction don't mix, y'know?**

**Anyway... let's... do this.**

**ITOR = Thanks! Here's Chapter 8! *hugs***

**chasingfireflies101 = TRIPLE POST. Cool. :D But, thanks for increasing the count! When I saw it add by 3, I was like, 'What The Hades?' You made my day. :D**

**J.C Kali = Mmm. Indeed. Poor Ace. :D**

**ChocoChip101 = Yeah! COD + PJO!**

**OmNomNomCookies X3 = NomNom! Woot! Apparently, I'm not. But I am in my other developing story, Livin' It Up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Well we've got to get them back, right?" Joe, Artemis and Annabeth asked anxiously.<em>

_"I don't know if we can, children." Chiron said on a final sigh._

"But, we have to!" Annabeth pleaded, eyes moistening with wetness.

"Yes, child-" Chiron started.

Annabeth sobbed, turning around and murmuring, "H-h-he w-w-was m-m-my S-s-seaweed B-b-brain."

"Enough." Chiron ushered her, pulling her to the Big House.

Meanwhile, outside, Joe had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No." Artemis said, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, yeah." Joe answered, tapping his brown Converses and whispering, "Maia."

Artemis foresaw this and gripped his wrist, pulling him down from flight. The magical shoes pushed on towards the air, the small wings on the side flapping quickly.

"The hell?" Joe stared at her, slowly lifting off the ground, feet flailing.

They both soon lifted off the ground, with Artemis clinging on to Joe's forearm for dear life.

"There." Joe pointed at a black shadow in a forest clearing not far from camp with his free hand.

Suddenly, Artemis dropped down off his arm and tumbling down into camp. She landed in the arms of Will Solace, a camper of Apollo. They both grinned at each other and it was love at first sight. Joe flew in the camp borders and stared at them curiously.

"Not a word about this to Clyde, then?" Joe questioned.

Artemis waved Joe away as she kissed Will on the lips softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AT A RANDOM PATCH IN THE FOREST<strong>

"Zeus, two Poseidon's, Hades and insignificant Morpheus." Kronos checked off his list.

The three demigods tied up to trees looked at him in disgust.

"So," Kronos cracked his knuckles. "Physical attributes?"

He threw two punches at Percy, two at Clyde and two at Sandra.

The demigods groaned in pain.

"Hmph," Kronos coughed. "Facial appearance?" he said, twisting the demigods faces so he could get a better look at them.

He plucked out some hair and scratched their cheeks with a sharp nail.

"All disgusting." Kronos commented, spitting on the floor.

"Well, go look in a mirror, won't be that interesting either." Sandra spoke up, spitting in his face.

"Fool." Kronos said, wiping spit off his face.

Slowly, Sandra striked up an insult-fest with the Lord of Time, few cuss words coming out here and there. As Sandra talked back, Clyde and Percy got to work with Riptide and Clyde's transforming Stygian Iron sword. They cut off the ropes that bound their arms and legs as Clyde tossed a smoke bomb at Percy behind Sandra's back.

"Courtesy of the Hermes cabin." he whispered, grinning.

Percy and Clyde nodded at each other, knowing what to do. Quickly, they threw the smoke bombs into Kronos's mouth as he was about to scream, ripped the ropes of Sandra and took off. The green smoke bombs popped into Kronos's mouth, emitting a ghastly smell. The Lord of Time teared up and it produced an almost comical effect.

"What was in there?" Percy asked, still running.

"Oh, just socks, onions and a little bit of Mrs. O' Leary's piss." Clyde smiled.

Clyde and Percy jumped into a bushel of trees, Sandra following into the bushes. They saw Kronos appear in the trees next to them and quickly silenced.

"Stupid, arrogant demigods." Kronos muttered, heading the other direction.

The three demigods sighed. At least he wasn't headed to them.

"We better get back." Percy said, sweat trickling down his chin.

"Yeah," Sandra answered. "Just don't get spotted."

"Yep." Clyde finished.

Percy stalked behind Sandra, Clyde in front. In a line, they watched out for things that could pop out.

"So.." Clyde's voice stopped.

"What?" Sandra questioned, peering over his shoulder.

"Which way?" Clyde said.

The road forked into two ways, left or right.

"Gods, we should know this." Percy said, scratching his head and raking his brain for the answers.

"Er.. I say we go right." Clyde guessed.

"And what if you're wrong?" Sandra said.

The three silenced again. Clyde shook his head and moved right slowly.

"Alright, then." Sandra shrugged, following Clyde.

Percy followed behind Sandra and bumped into her as they stopped in front of a store. '_Thrift Threads_' was written messily across a stained glass screen in dark green paint. They grinned and walked into the store.

A few minutes later, Clyde came out 200 dollars lighter with Percy and Sandra next to him. They were in new clothes. Sandra wore a black hoodie with a white cross on the left shoulder, a brown tank top and jeans. Percy had a green bandanna tied around his neck and wore a long sleeved black sweater and cargo shorts. Clyde had a black t-shirt that said 'Deal With It' on the front, an orange hiking vest and neon green shorts.

"One day in a million you aren't in your red shirt and black slacks." Sandra sighed.

Clyde stuck her tongue out at her and scanned the street.

"That way." He said, pointing left.

The three walked further into the streets of New York and soon found themselves face-to-face with the camp borders, Half-Blood Hill half on fire.

"Oh no." Percy said.

The fire burned around camp, campers bringing other campers up off the ground. The cabins wee burned to the ground and people were crying. The three looked at each other and split up in sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

* * *

><p>He stood where his girlfriend's cabin was and looked at her. She had her back facing him, crying over a picture.<p>

"Wise Girl?" he said, worried.

"Yeah?" her voice was soft, fragile and fragmented.

"What happened?" he asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Lu-Luke." Annabeth said, tears rolling down her cheek.

She picked up the picture and showed it to him. It was a blonde kid that looked old. He had his sword into a man's chest. The man had abnormally colored eyes. Gold and silver.

"_Kronos."_

* * *

><p><strong>SANDRA<strong>

* * *

><p>His body. Beheaded and bloody. Few people stared at it, crying. He was the love of her life. Joe Armstrong, the perfect one for her. All dreams, crushed. They say he was killed by a Laistrygonian Giant, but she knew better. She didn't believe them. She knew who was behind the whole Laistrygonian Giant. She bloody knew.<p>

"_Kronos."_

* * *

><p><strong>CLYDE<strong>

* * *

><p>'Wish You Were Here!' the postcard flashed at him.<p>

"Yeah, right." he said, ripping the post card into two.

It was from California. Sender? Will Solace and Artemis Steele. They were together, now. They had to be.

Someone had to give Will instinct to be there at the right moment, right?

"He's hurting you from the inside." a voice said.

"Who?" Clyde answered.

"_Kronos." _she replied.

* * *

><p>The three met up outside the cabins.<p>

"Kronos." They all said.

Before the conversation could continue, a conch horn blew into their ears.

"What?" Sandra said to none, gesturing for Percy and Clyde to follow.

They found Chiron with two other demigods, briefing them.

"Double-claimed cabin to the forest, Poseidon to the beach." a demigod told them.

Clyde and Sandra walked into the forest where they met Allegra and Troy.

Troy was in camouflage everything. Camo pants, camo headgear, a camo vest and shirt. He had a Magnum pistol in one hand and an AK 47 in the other. Allegra, on the other hand, was in regular camp attire but had multiple throwing knives in both hands.

"One in a million, too." Sandra nudged Clyde in the ribs.

Clyde sighed but squatted behind Troy, reloading a Stygian Iron combat rifle. Sandra followed, her lightning bolt in one hand.

Percy walked to the beach and found only himself in it. He walked into the water and formed a turret with a grenade launcher.

All at camp was silent. Everyone was at their positions.

BANG!

Troy fired a round. A man blocked the bullet. He had gold and silver eyes.

"Is that..?" Sandra started.

"Kronos?" Percy finished.

"I thought he was dead!" Clyde exclaimed.

A deep voice laughed.

"Welcome to Hell, Camp Half-Blood." he said before disappearing.

Then, a green bended down letter 'Y' by the ends appeared.

"Hey, that's the Astrological Zodiac sign for Aries!" the Athena cabin screamed. They totally blew their cover inside the ground wearing camo hats.

Then, a huge, roaring bull came at them. It was about 10 feet tall and had javelins instead of horns and wheels instead of hooves. The Ares cabin was taken by the Aries sign and a fence magically appeared around the bull and the Ares cabin.

"For Ares!" Clarisse led the cabin to hit and stab the automaton.

The beast roared, fumed and kicked till it was only Clarisse. She swung her sword at it frantically and threw her shield. Finally, it hit the beast's eye and the head came off.

Clarisse also caught the automaton for Taurus and Capricorn.

"Wow." Clyde's jaw dropped.

Percy fought the one for Cancer, Pisces and Aquarius.

Chiron killed the one for Sagittarius.

Connor and Travis killed Gemini.

Ace killed Virgo.

Allegra killed Libra.

Clyde and Sandra stabbed Scorpio.

Kronos appeared again, nostrils flared.

"Battle!" he screamed.

Lagistryonian Giants swung their clubs at campers and killing off a few demigods. Bullets fired, swords clashed and demigods and monsters died.

Sandra and Clyde took down a Gorgon. Clyde picked her head up and threw it at a Empousai. Sandra leaned on Clyde and hacked at monsters behind him.

"Smoke grenade?" Clyde asked.

Sandra nodded as the smoke fogged monsters. She sliced two things heads off. Good. But then, she felt a sharp pain at her neck. Her body was limp and she was on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>SANDRA<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash and smoke was the first thing she smelt. The Underworld.<p>

"Face it, you're dead." she told herself.

"You aren't if you're with me." a voice called out.

A velvet box came her way. She caught it and opened it. A ring sat on a red seat.

"Sandra, I know it's late, but... Will you marry me?" Joe got down on one knee.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she kissed him and embraced his warmth.

Hades and Persephone held a wedding for them. Bianca was there and so were all the other demigods killed in battle.

"Will we live forever after, _Mrs. Armstrong?_" Joe asked.

"Forever and ever." Sandra smiled on his lips.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>CLYDE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uhh." he moaned as he opened his eyes.<p>

She had long, blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, her palms on his abs. Her fingers were slightly glowing. "You took a hit. Hard."

"Thanks." Clyde replied.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Destiny Suhn. I know you're Clyde." Destiny said.

"Apollo's kid?" Clyde questioned.

"Mmhmm." she mumbled.

He pulled her chin towards him and kissed her softly. Slowly, she kissed back.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>ACE<strong>

* * *

><p>He fell on a rock and she was there to mend his wound. She would always be the love of his life.<p>

"Oh gods." she whispered, stitching his wound.

"I feel holy." Ace joked.

"What?" she asked.

"Y'know. Hole-y." he laughed.

"Ha. Ha." she answered.

"Marry me?" Ace blurted.

"Oh. Er. Su-sure." she blushed fiercely.

"Haven't got your name, but I know it'll be beautiful." Ace said, closing his eyes.

"Olivia. I'm Olivia." she answered, laying next to him.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEGRA<strong>

* * *

><p>She striked up a conversation with a Hephaestus kid as she chopped heads off Empousai.<p>

"So... do you mind if we kinda... hanged out?" he asked awkwardly.

"Okay. Might see you after this battle." Allegra replied.

They parted, both blushing a bit.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>TROY<strong>

* * *

><p>He did it. Shot the head off Kronos. Everyone congratulated him on the win and lifted him. But in the crowd, he spotted a lone girl. She was pretty and didn't do battle in the war.<p>

"Hey, I'm Troy." he said over the roaring campers.

"Drew. Aphrodite." she answered.

"Makeup Queen? But you're beautiful." Troy inquisitively asked.

"Yeah. That's what they call me here." Drew said.

"I wouldn't." he flirted.

Quickly, she kissed him on the lips. He was star-struck as she gave him her number and smiled.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am finished!<strong>

**Done! Finissimo!**

**I don't know what that meant!**

**But, who cares! It's done!**

**All sappy romance in the end, though.**

**Who gives a damn. :D**

**Happy Sunday!**

**~Clyde**


End file.
